


General Skywalker

by ExecutiveCucumber



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, CT-7567 | Rex Needs a Hug, Force Ghost Anakin Skywalker, Force Ghost Obi-Wan Kenobi, Force Ghost Yoda (Star Wars), Force Ghosts, Gen, I just love torturing Rex, I torture who I love, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Post-Battle of Endor (Star Wars), Regret, Rex deserved to know, Rex probably had a good cry after this, There were probably so many rumors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:20:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27958283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExecutiveCucumber/pseuds/ExecutiveCucumber
Summary: General Luke Skywalker receives a visitor after the destruction of the second Death Star. One-shot
Relationships: CT-7567 | Rex & Anakin Skywalker, CT-7567 | Rex & Luke Skywalker, Luke Skywalker & Darth Vader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 162





	General Skywalker

Luke Skywalker sat on his berth aboard the Rebel cruiser. He was trying to meditate. It wasn't working very well. Ever since they'd been picked up from the moon of Endor, he'd found it difficult to stay focused. The Force was almost too loud with the whisperings of Ben, Yoda, and his father.

There was a knock at the door. Luke looked up with apprehension. He prayed it wasn't another curious rebel. He'd had enough of those recently. All they wanted to know was what really happened on the Death Star. Luke wasn't ready to tell them. He doubted he'd ever be ready.

"Come in." Luke tried not to sound exhausted.

The door slid open to reveal a sturdy man with deeply tanned skin. Luke looked at him carefully. The white beard and shaved head seemed familiar.

"Gen- Commander Skywalker, sir. I apologize for the interruption."

The man was stiff, formal. He oozed military training.

" _General_." Luke corrected.

Rex's eyes widened.

"My apologies, sir."

"It's no trouble." Luke said wearily. "You were on Endor."

"Yes, sir." The man said. "It was an interesting battle to say the least."  
Luke nodded.

"What's your name?"

The man only barely hesitated before responding.

"Rex, sir."

"What can I do for you, Rex?" Luke asked patiently.

Here came the questions.

The man fiddled with the helmet he had tucked under his arm.

“There are, " Rex swallowed. "Rumors, sir."

Luke groaned internally. Here they went.

"They say Darth Vader used to be-" Rex was radiating nervousness. " a Jedi."

Luke appreciated this less asked about topic. Was Darth Vader a Jedi? It was easily dismissed.

"Do you know who he was?" Rex went on. "I knew quite a few Jedi back in the day."

The nervousness bordered on fear. Luke stared at Rex. No one had directly asked which Jedi Vader had been.

He was ready to provide a lie.

Then his father whispered in his ear.

_Tell him._

Luke blinked.

_He deserves to know._

Luke took a deep breath and turned away from Rex's anxious face.

"Anakin."

The Force around Rex contorted so sharply that when Luke turned around, he expected Rex to be on his knees. Such guilt, regret, and grief could have brought down anyone. Instead he found the man staring at Luke with a pale face and clenched hands.

"Anakin _Skywalker?_ " Rex asked.

His voice was too level for the chaos Luke could feel from him.

"You knew him?" Luke prompted.

"He was." Rex rubbed a scar on his head."He was my general." Rex's voice shuddered. "I was his captain. In the Clone Wars."

Luke studied the worn face in front of him. This man must be a clone. Luke had never met one before.

Rex looked beyond Luke and out of the port. Luke followed his gaze to open space. An X-wing soared by.

"General Skywalker, what happened?" Rex muttered to himself. His voice echoed the pain Luke sensed from him "I should have been there."

Rex clutched his helmet like it was a blaster.

Luke felt a wave of sorrow from his father.

"He was my father." Luke said.

Rex nodded. There was no surprise from him. Luke hesitated. He had told no one except Leia, Han, and Chewbacca this much of the truth. "He ended it. He saved me. He killed the Emperor."

Rex stared at Luke, transfixed.

"He came back to the Light, in the end."

Rex bowed his head with his eyes squeezed shut. A few tears traced down the lines of his face.

"Thank you, sir." Rex murmured.

Luke looked away to give the man privacy.

"No one needs to know." Luke said.

"Of course not, sir!" Rex snapped to attention. "No one will hear it from me." He looked almost offended. Luke believed him.

"Am I dismissed, sir?" Rex said. He had slipped back behind the broken barrier of professionalism.

Luke gave a curt nod. Rex saluted.

"Thank you."

Luke thought of the fragmented facts about his father from old Ben and the broken man Anakin had been in his last moments. Knowing Ben, he couldn't quite believe what the old Jedi had told him. He got a sense of offense at that from Obi Wan. His father and Yoda sent a bubble of amusement after.

"Wait!" Luke said. "Can _you_ tell me anything about my father?"

Rex brightened immediately as he turned back around.

"I'd be glad to, sir!" He said.

Rex's eyes became distant.

"You may want to sit down for this, sir."

Luke settled himself on the side of his berth.

Rex thought for a moment. A smirk flitted across his lips. Luke got the feeling this was going to take a while.

"General Skywalker had an apprentice, Ahsoka Tano. They would keep track every battle of how many droids they scrapped. It was a competition. She followed his lead. A lot."

**Author's Note:**

> This scene is something I've wanted to write ever since I found out Rex didn't know about Vader. He deserved to know. I had fun writing this and I hoped you enjoyed! Wear your masks, remember to review, and have a good week!


End file.
